


[Fic + Podfic] Patient: 6577-3166, Date of Visit: 06/06/2026

by BrandonStrayne



Series: Eros Department [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Facebook: The Pen15 is Mightier, Humor, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Magical Accidents, Medical, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Prostitution Roleplay, Roleplay, Sexual Humor, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandonStrayne/pseuds/BrandonStrayne
Summary: Written for the Pen15 is Mightier 2019 Gift Exchange. I really hope you like it,the_crown_jules! :DMuch thanks to my palsOllieMaye,Drarryismymuse, andKeep_Calm_and_Expecto_Patronumfor the beta.





	1. Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_crown_jules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_crown_jules/gifts).

> Written for the Pen15 is Mightier 2019 Gift Exchange. I really hope you like it, [the_crown_jules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_crown_jules)! :D
> 
> Much thanks to my pals [OllieMaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olliemaye), [Drarryismymuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatchersn/pseuds/Drarryismymuse), and [Keep_Calm_and_Expecto_Patronum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_calm_and_expecto_patronum) for the beta.

Harry took a seat at one end of the long bar and flagged the bartender down, ordering a beer. When the cold beverage was placed in front of him, he took three deep pulls of the hoppy beverage before casting his eyes around the room. They were snagged immediately and hopelessly on the slim, blond man at the far end of the bar who was exuding an air of confidence Harry could sense even from across the room as he slowly twirled the giant ice cube in his glass with one long, elegant finger. The low murmur of the bar bled away and Harry felt like he could feel each icy clink of the cube hitting the glass resonate through him as if they were drum beats.

Harry’s eyes crawled up that finger and along the attached arm, all the way up to the pale, perfect skin of the man’s face to find a wicked tilt of lips greeting him. Harry looked away quickly, clearing his throat, but he could still feel the piercing gaze of those eyes on him. Steeling himself, Harry hailed down the bartender once more and placed his order.

Several minutes later, the bartender delivered the Old Fashioned that Harry had ordered to the sexy man, leaning down and saying something that Harry couldn’t hear from this far away, but that earned a cocked eyebrow. The man said something in return to the bartender, who chuckled, before blasting Harry with that intense gaze again and taking a slow sip that lasted for the entire time it took the bartender to walk back to Harry.

“He told me to tell you that if you ever find them, you should bring your bollocks over there with you to talk to him in person. And that you should be sure to bring your wallet with you,” the bartender relayed the provocative message to Harry, looking amused. Behind him, the smirking blond held the drink Harry had bought him up with a challenging look.

Harry took another drink of his beer before grinning back at the other man; if he thought Harry was scared, he was about to find out how wrong he was. Harry took a moment to adjust himself before standing up—the last thing he needed was to broadcast his state of arousal with a tent in his trousers—before swaggering over to the other side of the bar.

“It’s about time you came over. I’ve been eye-fucking you for ten minutes.” The man’s voice was posh, like he’d grown up with wealth that far outstripped his ability to spend it.

“Maybe I should charge you then,” Harry said, earning a scoff and an eye-roll from the other man.

“My profession requires elegance, intuition, and sophistication,” the man explained, clearly stating—without actually stating—that he found Harry lacking in all three.

“And how much, exactly, does that profession earn you?” Harry asked, shifting closer, his nostrils filling with the intoxicating blend of leather and citrus wafting from the man.

That head turned and the jawline was so sharp that Harry thought it could cut him if he gave in to the temptation to reach out and slide his fingertips along it. His eyes followed a path down Harry’s body, taking him in from head to toe before his lips thinned and he turned away, giving Harry his profile once more. “More than you can afford.”

Harry took another long drink from his beer before setting it down on the bar and leaning down into the posh git’s personal space. “How much?”

“Two hundred,” the man relented, before tacking on, “for an hour.”

Harry crowded into the man’s left side, letting the hard line of his cock, which was tucked into the elastic band of his pants, graze the escort’s arm. Harry could tell that the man’s suit was expensive, made of a high-quality material, and Harry couldn’t wait to strip it off him. “How much for the whole night?”

Those perfectly-plucked eyebrows shot up in surprise as Harry’s erection brushed the other man’s arm. The man dipped his finger into the glass, tracing the pad in a circle around the top of the oversized ice cube as he considered Harry’s proposal. He took his time, slowly siphoning off Harry’s confidence and sanity until Harry started to worry the man was going to deny him. Finally, when Harry was just starting to worry that he’d done something wrong and botched this, the man spun on his stool and spread his legs on either side of Harry, grabbing hold of the buckle of his belt and pulling him in towards him. Harry gasped as the cold finger grazed against the head of his cock where it peeked out.

“Normally, fifteen hundred. For you, two thousand.” The man smirked up at him.

“Deal,” Harry practically growled at the man. Now that they’d agreed on a price, the man slid off his stool, bringing their bodies together, the warm breath of the taller man washing over Harry’s face with the proximity. Looking pleased with himself, the escort reached back and pulled out an expensive-looking black leather wallet. He made sure to let Harry see the thick pile of bills inside as the man pulled out enough bills to include an exceedingly generous tip and set them on the bar before walking away, leaving Harry to follow after him.

Harry managed to control himself as they made their way up to the hotel room on the twenty-third floor that he had rented...mostly. An overwhelming tide of desperation and disappointment rushed through him when the elevator door that was just about to close and give them a few moment’s privacy reversed course and began opening again to allow an elderly couple to join them. They eyed Harry and his blond companion as they entered and Harry wondered what they were thinking, whether they could read the illicitness of their relationship all over their faces. But then the woman smiled kindly at him and he smiled back, realising he was being ridiculous: they were just two men standing in an elevator together.

The couple stood in front of them while he and his companion for the night stood toward the back corner of the elevator. Harry looked over to see a confident glow on the other man’s face as he shifted closer, letting Harry’s hand graze against the soft fabric of his trousers over one pert arse cheek. Harry gladly accepted the invitation, casting a furtive look at their fellow occupants to make sure they didn’t notice anything strange as he spread his palm and let it wander over that perfect curve of flesh. Feeling a rush of exhilaration at his boldness, Harry let his fingers curve down into the crevice, pulling the fabric taut as he pushed deeper. Harry felt an answering call in his own cock, a fresh spurt of warm precome painting the skin of his stomach before sliding down around his head, as his finger brushed against a round, flat object.

The rest of the elevator ride couldn’t have been more than a minute, but it felt like an eternity as Harry’s fingers pushed the plug deeper into the other man’s body, his back arched to present his arse for Harry’s desire. The doors slid open on the twenty-third floor and Harry was so focused on that thick plug that he didn’t realise at first that it was theirs, until the elderly woman turned towards them and said, “Is this your floor?”

Harry coughed and quickly withdrew his hand, offering his apologies and a rushed “Good evening” as he and the escort slipped past the other couple and he steered them down the hall towards his room. Slipping the key card into the door, Harry unlocked the room and pulled the other man in, spinning him around and pushing him up against the door as it clicked shut. Not wasting any time, Harry yanked open the belt and fastens of the man’s trousers and yanked them down his thighs as Harry dropped to his knees behind him.

Harry groaned as he pulled those pale, smooth cheeks apart to see the silver plug with the sparkling green jewel on the end. Holding the cheeks open with one hand, Harry used his other to twist and pull on the plug, watching as the thick bulb emerged, stretching the pretty pink skin around it before Harry let it sink back into the depths.

“Are you waiting for an engraved invitation?” the man asked, head hanging down as he watched Harry between his legs.

With a wicked grin that went unseen by his gorgeous companion, Harry reached up and pulled the other man’s cock between his legs so that he could suck teasingly on the head before lavishing the same attention on each of the man’s testicles. When Harry heard the sinfully erotic sounds coming out of the man, he pulled back, returning to play with the sparkly toy.

“We have all night,” he said as he admired the teeth marks he’d just placed on the previously unblemished expanse of smooth arse. It was equal parts promise and threat.

***

Harry groaned, shifting closer to the warm body in front of him. He’d only managed to catch about thirty minutes of sleep before being awoken, yet again, by his demanding erection. They had spent the last four hours fucking in so many configurations that Harry was beginning to lose count.

His first release had been painted onto the waiting pink tongue as the other man had kneeled between Harry’s legs and sucked him to completion.

His second had been while buried deep inside the tight, hot channel as the other man had bounced energetically up and down on Harry’s cock.

His third had been quick, trickling down the curved skin of the other man’s arse and pooling in the Dimples of Venus in his lower back as Harry squeezed those soft cheeks together and fucked his cock between them.

His fourth had followed not long after as Harry had reclaimed that sweet hole and had fucked him hard, pulling the other man’s hips back against him again and again, not relenting until he had felt the tell-tale stiffening of the man’s body and the unbearably tight squeeze of his arse.

After that, they had collapsed together onto the bed, Harry laying atop the other man and memorizing the feel of every inch where skin met skin. He hadn’t bothered withdrawing his still-hard cock after that fourth time, which meant that he was perfectly situated for the slow, gentle lovemaking of his fifth release.

They had disengaged then, and sleep had overtaken them, but even though Harry’s dick was ready and willing, the lithe body beside him seemed to still be overtaken with exhaustion.

“Mmmmmm,” came a moaned response to Harry’s exploratory shifts. “If you think you’re sticking that thing inside me again, you have another thing coming.”

“I thought I paid for the whole night,” Harry whispered into the shell of the other man’s ear as he nuzzled his nose into the long, blond locks. The man reeked of sex—sweat, semen and lust—and Harry thought he’d never smelled anything as delicious.

The other man groaned before shifting, straightening his legs and shifting his upper body forward a bit. “Use my thighs.” The instruction was groggy yet still managed to be imperious.

Harry ran his hand down the outside of the other man’s thigh before slipping it up between the closed legs, casting a wandless lubrication spell. Shifting closer, Harry slipped his cock through the thick pads of flesh, enjoying the filthy squelching sounds as his thrusts sped up. Harry’s thick fingers dug into the hipbone as his cock slipped in and out between the other man’s legs.

He grinned to himself as the escort’s hand slipped down to pull on his own cock; the man wasn’t quite as tired as he wanted Harry to think. “That’s it. Be a good little whore and make yourself come.”

Harry felt a little uncomfortable using such harsh words, but it was all a part of the fantasy, and from the gasping inhale and the way the other man’s hand sped up, they landed on the mark. “I’m going to get my money’s worth and fuck every inch of your body,” Harry groaned out, digging his nails in as he thrust their bodies together. “Going to cover you in my come.”

“Fuck! Harry!” Draco shouted as he came for a second time that night. Harry was right behind him and he sprayed the back of Draco’s hand with yet another release as his engorged cock poked out from between Draco’s slick thighs.

Draco’s top leg slipped forward and Harry followed him, wrapping his arm around the man that he’d been in love with for over twenty years and holding him close.

“Merlin, I should have asked for this fantasy years ago when I had more vigour,” Draco sighed. “What time is it?”

Harry lifted his head and squinted over at the fuzzy red lights of the alarm clock on the bedside table. “It’s a little after 1:30,” Harry told him, dropping his head back down and breathing in the subtle citrus scent lurking beneath the sweat from their activities.

“1:30?” Harry felt tension slip into muscles that had only moments ago been loose and pliant with satisfaction. “Harry, have you had that erection the whole time?”

“Mmm, yeah,” Harry murmured, shifting against his husband and letting the sensitive head rub against the smooth stretch of Draco’s perineum. Draco pulled away and Harry was about to protest until Draco turned around to face him. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist and swung them so that Draco was lying atop him, their cocks—Draco’s still not quite recovered—trapped between their bodies. “And it’s ready to go again if you are.”

Sitting up, Draco scowled down at him. “Harry, when did you cast that charm?”

Harry felt the fog of lust start to lift as Draco’s concern began to register. “Just before I went downstairs to meet you at the bar, so...around 9? Why?” Harry asked, pushing himself up so he was leaning on his elbows.

Draco swung his leg over and climbed off of Harry. “Get up. We’re going to St Mungo’s. That charm should not have lasted this long.”

Harry scrambled off the bed and started pulling on his pants when he heard the rushing sound of water. Walking into the bathroom, Harry found his husband standing beside the large walk-in shower, gauging the temperature of the water. “What are you doing? I thought we were going to the hospital.”

Draco turned to give him an appalled look. “If you think I am going there reeking of sex and sticky with come, you are sorely mistaken.” Draco seemed satisfied with the temperature and stepped into the shower, his pale hair darkening as it dipped into the water.

Harry slid his underpants back off and stepped into the shower. When Draco gave him a confused look, Harry shrugged and grinned. “May as well take advantage of it while we can.”

Draco rolled his eyes, but he still pulled Harry towards him and kissed him as steam filled the air around them. Their shower took longer than strictly required.

***

“Hello Mr,” the Healer looked up as she entered the room and Harry noticed a brief flash of recognition before her professionalism kicked in and she schooled her features, “Potter. What brings you here today?”

Harry was just about to answer when Draco interrupted him, “Do I know you? You look very familiar.”

The Healer turned towards Draco and inspected him for a few moments before shaking her head. “I can’t say the same for you.”

Draco sat back in the chair he was seated in with a furrowed brow as he tried to place the woman, who turned back to Harry and gave him an expectant look.

Harry felt his face heat and he squirmed on the examination table, his hand not moving from his lap where it was currently holding down his still-persistent erection against his thigh. “Well, you see, it was Draco’s birthday yesterday, so we wanted to do something special to celebrate.”

Harry figured the Healer didn’t need to know all the specifics of the particular fantasy they were fulfilling as part of that celebration, so he left out the minutiae of the evening. “Since it was a special occasion, I decided to use a Priapo charm—I’m not as young as I once was,” he added. “And it doesn’t seem to be wearing off.”

“I see,” the Healer said in an even voice, which made Harry feel like his raging boner was just another day at the office for this woman. It helped to alleviate some of his embarrassment. “How long has this erection lasted?”

“Five and a half hours now,” Harry admitted.

“Oh my, that is quite a while,” the Healer said.

Harry smiled shyly before looking over at his husband. “It was a pretty amazing few hours.”

The Healer chuckled softly and agreed, “I would imagine so, as long as you don’t run out of lubrication.”

“LUBRICATION!” Draco shouted and Harry and the Healer turned to him in surprise. “That’s how I know you!” Draco turned to Harry and pointed at the Healer. “This is the Healer that saw Ginny that one time.”

Draco seemed to realise his mistake a moment too late and he drew Harry an apologetic look.

“Great. That doesn’t make this even more awkward,” Harry muttered.

The Healer must have heard him because she gave him a reassuring smile before turning to Draco. “Everything that happens in this ward is kept under the strictest confidence, so it would be inappropriate for me to comment on any past patients I may have had.”

Turning back to Harry, she said, “I know a counterspell that should do the trick and then you and your husband can get back to your celebration. How does that sound?”

Harry doubted very much that they would be able to do that until Draco’s arms slipped around him from behind and he felt soft lips on his neck. Harry shook off the irrational jealousy that sometimes got the better of him and leaned back against that familiar chest. “Yeah, that’d be great.”


	2. Podfic

### Download

Title | Length | Size | Format  
---|---|---|---  
[Patient: 6577-3166, Date of Visit: 06/06/2026](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8nvdkix0xqwt5pu/BrandonStrayne%20-%20Eros%20Department%206.mp3?dl=0) | 16:30 | 11.1 MB | MP3


End file.
